A Kira story
by dourdan
Summary: What would happen if Kira was the daughter of Kano and Sonya?
1. Chapter 1

Intro: an idea based around the idea of Kira being the daughter of Sonya and Kano. Based around the events of the first movie.

Once upon a time there was a child abandoned to a hospital. A little girl with dark brown hair and light olive skin, she was warped in a blanket with just the word 'Kira' pinned to her with a paperclip. So she became Kira Doe; of course when she was adopted she would have a proper last name, but never happened.

As an infant she was almost adopted, after all most adopting parents want an infant, but there was something strange about her. She would cry all hours of the night, even when lulled to sleep she would suddenly awaken as if having a horrible nightmare. It was almost as if there was a war in her going on in her head. She was deemed a "special needs" child and sent in to foster care.

From there she lived a normal life. She learned to internalize her feelings, rationalizing it all to an over active imagination. Then there was one moment that seemed a little odd. At age 11 she was being bullied. It went something like "you like bobby! ewww! Hey bobby she likes you! Kiss him!" - Or something stupid. But it ended with Kira being shoved in the face of "bobby" and when she was forced to "kiss" him she spewed a cloud of pink gas from her mouth.

She had no idea how or why. It was so bizarre that it was ignored as some freak chemical accident. But two people knew this incident marked the moment to make contact; Kenshi, and Kabal. Whoever could win over the girl would pull in the most powerful fighter ever to exist in any realm.

First was Kenshi, as an agent of General Sonya Blade's faction in out world. He had been the one to place the baby in earth realm; he was the one who carried the truth. He was given visions to carry back to the child; vision of the truth as was told to him from Sonya, hopefully it would be enough to convince the 11 year old.

Before Sonya's first appearance in the Mortal Kombat competition Kano was already in good with Shang Tsung, as a representative of the Black Dragon Militia. To gain favor with Kano, or perhaps just for fun, Shang Tsung captured Sonya using restraints made of pure magic, and let Kano rape her.

Now in addition to this being an evil thing to do, Shang Tsung knew that it just might produce a cursed warrior child; a child born of hate, who he could mold in to his personal champion. This was not a sure thing, and he lost track of the idea when Kano kicked her in the stomach during their match.

But Sonya knew of this idea (it wasn't too difficult to figure out) so after giving birth to the baby in secret she instructed the blind warrior Kenshi, one of her most trusted allies, to name the baby, leave it in earth realm, then return to fight alongside her in the ongoing battle against the growing forces of out world.

He named her Kira, a name that signified both beauty and death. Kenshi watched over her from afar, making sure to be the first to approach her when the time was right. He saw her grow up, even though an outcast, she possessed undeniable intelligence (though her schoolwork and creative writing)and strength/agility from "playing" gymnastics (perfectly copying whatever she saw on TV- from the age of 4.)

A week before her 12th birthday was when he first came to her in a dream, making an official introduction. He walked her though a tour of her past; all the characters of the war in out world, the war her mother had been fighting for over a decade. Although she had never been to Out world These were memories she had ever since she was a baby, but at least now she knew what she was seeing.

Kenshi even told her about his own life and what lead to his blindness (due to mistakes, when fighting for the wrong team), and his redemption. In this dream he told her he would meet her in person in 2 days.

"Ok," she smiled in the dream. She felt like Harry Potter or Alice in Wonderland; this was a free ticket out of her ordinary life- at least it would be if this proved to be more than just a dream. She didn't fear him as a stranger, so convincing her to leave with him, to reunite with her mother would not be a problem.

For the next day she went to school as usual, hoping to see the blind Asian man from her dream. Of course in her dream he looked like a solider from a strange land, with a ribbon wrapped over his eyes; she was sure he would not look like that if she saw him in her world.

She cut out after lunch period and took a bus down town to see a movie. She got off near a McDonalds and cut across and alleyway, that is where she saw.... something.

"Kira?" it said in a whisper. It looked like a robot made from trash, but on closer inspection it was ........a homeless man wearing a gas mask?

"Kenshi?" it may have been him, since he knew her name; of course it could have also been a rapist.

"I am Kabal." He said offering her a place to sit in the dirty, darkened alley. It was a gamble to send someone as mutilated as Kabal to talk to a young girl, but it appeared to be working.

"Are you hungry?" the cute little 11 year old with long brown hair touched the respirator and then his mask in a way that was beautifully sweet. Along with her slightly round head and typical teen fashion taste she was just adorable. How she could be born from Kano and Sonya was a mystery.

"I could eat," She of course offered him part of her sandwich that she didn't eat from lunch. Kabal himself had never fathered a child but if he did he would want a sweet little angel like her.

"I am here to tell you of your father." he said.

"My father? The rapist with the cyborg eye?" she said matter of factually, like a 4 year old who knew that B is for ball.

"You may have heard from your mother's 'friends' that he was a villain," he paused to take in her expression. "But there are 2 sides to every story."

And she seemed more than willing to listen. Kabal had the same ability to put memories into her head that Kenshi did, but he would need to stretch the truth just a bit.

"As a matter of fact; do you know what happened to his eye?" he asked. Of course not; she would only know what Kenshi told her.

"No," she said, now starting to feel guilty about the 'cyborg eye-ed rapist' remark. 


	2. Chapter 2

"His face was blown up when he was rescuing children in warn torn South America." Kabal had to bite his tongue hard to keep from laughing.

"Really?"

"Yes, the Black Dragon are vigilantes, and missionaries. We do more for the 3rd world nations then even the United States military." He left out the part that rescued children, who show potential, are often trained to be foot soldiers for Black Dragon drug and weapon running operations.

"At the age of 18, or as I have been told by others who were there. Kano lead a team in to Bolivia where they were ambushed by guerilla forces..... who launched a rocket propelled grenade....while he was racing to save an injured comrade a large piece of shrapnel took off half his face."

At this time he held her hand to telepathically transfer images of these memories in to her mind.

"how did you meet him?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I fought at his side... in out world." He said awkwardly. She did not need to know that the war had since been taken to earth realm; that as not even the most important piece of information.

"Let me tell you how your parents really met." He needed to take the word 'rapist' out of the equation.

"AFTER their match, in fact AFTER the entire events of that year's mortal kombat tournament, Shao Kahn took all human survivors to torture and sacrifice to increase his own power.-- ALL human survivors, even those who were invited by Shang Tsung." This was true, but the next part, not so much.

"After days of torture only Sonya and Kano remained. His strength of will allowed him to focus his soul away from the pain, despite the condition of his body. But Sonya was not as strong; she was near death...."

"were you there?" Kira asked.

"um... no..." shit.. how was he going to save this. "but this is the story told to be from Kano himself."

"oh, before he died." she said.

"who told you he died?"

"Kenshi." her voice almost sounded sad.

Kabal could not help but snicker from under his mask. So, Sonya's allies were liars too! This almost made him feel better.  
"Well your father is very much alive," he said, regaining his composure, "Now to continue my story."  
"ok, sorry."  
"Kano felt sorry for her; that she would die there in the dungeon, stripped of every ounce of dignity. So he convinced Shao Kahn to give him a position as weapons expert; getting him out of the dungeon. He snuck her food, and allowed her to sent a message to her colleagues in earthrealm to come save her. Of course it would be still 2 weeks before they managed to get there." Again 50% true.  
Kabal gauged her reaction then continued. "In those two weeks Kano saw her for what she really was; a wannabe, a scared little girl who was trying so hard to prove herself in a male dominated profession. At first she didn t want to talk, but after a few days she really could not deny that he was more then the monster she cast him as. And they made love, but knowing they could never be together outside of that one situation." Kabal touched Kira's hands again transferring the visuals of this beautiful story.

"Especially since shortly after that Kano reunited with the Black Dragon and brought them to outworld; thereby escaping the US Military." Kabal then stood up.

"I trust you can figure out why i am here; would you like to come with me; to train and fight at your father's side." This was almost too easy.

"KABAL!" The alleyway erupted in electricity, it was Kenshi, aided in his travels by Raiden.

Raiden gave a disappointed look to both Kabal and Kenshi. Yes he could have just taken Kira himself, but that was not the way it was meant to be, unfortunately.

Kenshi started to attack and Kabal, but instead of fighting back Kabal did something that could have easily backfired. He took off his mask, revealing his mutilated face. So it was a battle of pity; did she have more sympathy for the blind man or the mutilated one?

Kira ran in to Kabal's arms, she almost didn t even know why. How ironic that as a member of the Black Dragon she would be required to relinquish this kind heart of her's. She mouthed "sorry" to the good guys as she allowed Kabal to teleport her away. This nearly broke Kabal's heart.  
'But perhaps all was not lost.' he thought to himself as they arrived at Black Dragon headquarters. "She is beautiful," said Black Dragon female members. Needless to say they all had an idea that this child could one day surpass them but for now Kira was just adorable. "you should take her to see him," one girls said, "he has suffered yet another defeat at the hands of Jax and Sonya." she did not mention what the mission had been, only that perhaps it would make him feel better. This was clearly a trick, but Kabal was ready if the shit hit the fan.

Kano was pulling a poisoned 'thing' (the technology was not something Kabal was familiar with) out of his arm. Kabal assumed it had been poison because Kano appeared to be extremely sick, almost to the point of passing out. Kabal entered, and Kano immediately hurled the thing at Kira. Kira caught it with two fingers like something out of a movie. It made Kano smile. This would actually be worth it.  
He assigned Kabal to train her. In 5 years after the fall of the Black Dragon Kira went to the middle east on her own, where she lived until she was called back to form the new generation of her father's militia. 


	3. Chapter 3

In 5 years after the fall of the Black Dragon Kira went to the middle east on her own, where she lived until

she was called back to form the new generation of her father's militia.....

Chapter 3

Kira, now a grown woman, chose the Middle east because it would be the location most likely to result in contact

with her mother. She bandaged her breasts down to disguise herself as a man. She made connections, she made

bombs, and she proved herself in the field, especially against Americans. As soon she had enough of everything

(especially street cred with the terrorists so they would not end up killing her to steal her profits) to make

a living as a weapons dealer she procured and sold like a ghost.

No one would know her real story until she was 26; and that someone would be the US Military special forces.

She was arrested, her identity revealed, so she did what she came there to do all those years ago. She told them

her mother was Sonya blade, by then a General. After a blood test Sonya was sent for.

The two sat in a plain grey room with a single light. Kira was handcuffed and beaten but still very much alive.

"when was the last time you saw him." Sonya asked. "daddy?" she asked quietly. "don't be a smart ass, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead, or in a place where dying is something to pray for."

said Sonya as if talking to a terrorist. Well yes Kira was a terrorist but she was also her daughter and for

some reason that still meant something to Sonya.

"you'll never find him." Kira giggled right before she was slapped in the face so hard she fell to the floor.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll come around." Sonya ordered her to be released, but she secretly

injected her with a tracking device. This was how it would all end; this was how it had to end.

Sonya, privately, gathered in-tell over the course of 2 months. She needed to be 110 percent certain of Kira's

next move, and the possibility that this would bring any remaining Black Dragon members or sympathizers to the

surface.

Kira was held up in a remote village where she met with a imports connection from Russia, they had something

very special planned. She needed to move close to 400 units of 'product', this shipment consisted of a wide

variety of products and enough of 'the stuff' to leave a mark on any American military base. Drugs? Weapons?

Candy? Only those who brought from her would ever know.

Kira acted cool and confident as always, but she was not oblivious she knew she had only a limited amount of

time to get what she needed and get out before the sit hit the fan. She met with buyers in 3 different

mountain villages and after each meeting there would be explosions and fire fights. Luckily she would be a good

distance away by then. But the 4Th location proved to be her undoing, overall it was not as bad as it could

have been, but certainly not ideal.

Kira had her money in hand when a rocket propelled grenade launched flew in to the hideout crashing it down

around her (and the five other people in there.) The fire ripped off her cloths revealing her true

of a sudden she was attacked by both the terrorists (trying to kill her) and the American soldiers (trying to

arrest her.) And she killed them all with just 2 knives. Really. Grant it the fact that no one could see

anything in the dirt filled room helped quite a bit, but the escape was not as difficult as one would think.  
She hoped that the explosion killed all her former clients, if not rumors would spread and she would surely be

out of business. Burned and bloody she limped away from the scene, and sat in the shade with her wad of money,

that was when he found her.

"it's really you!" she said. For the moment she was a little girl again, it was her teacher, her friend, it was

Kabal.

"you are needed." he said in his usual whisper voice, extending his hand to her. She took his hand, then

despite all her strength and battle harden spirit she threw her arms around him and hugged him. She never

realized how much she missed having a friend.

"I see you've been lonely." he said almost happily.

"you might say that." she replied as they walked back to the portal to the Black Dragon headquarters.

"I have someone you MUST meet," his tone was more comical then anything else.

They went through the portal, face to face with a blond all-American pretty boy who looked like Ken Masters

from Street Fighter.

"This is Kobra." Kabal said.

Kira could not help but laugh.

"He is your new rival. Only one will be allowed to rise to the rank of a full fledge Black Dragon member."

Kabal explained before exiting. He knew Kira would be pissed. She was essentially a Black Dragon Princess, but

now she would be forced to earn her place.

Kabal heard a groan then Kira was beside him. "so, where will i be sleeping?" she said calmly. She had kicked

Kobra in the groin. 


	4. Chapter 4

ooc: ((i have not been feeling well for the past 6 months, so i decided to channel some of that in to a new chapter.

thank you to everyone who inspired me to write again.))

___________________

Chapter 4

Kira , annoying out of her mind, wondered- was she the only one; the only one to be tested in such a way? As it turns out; yes. But Kobra was from inner city New York (or so he says) and he was a black belt in something or other, so according to Kabal he was an equal, not just a challenge for her to overcome.

Their first assignment as a team was to execute an attack on the Red Dragon headquarters where there was Intel of human experimentation. Kira has been in the Red Dragon headquarters before; while training with Kabal. Even though rooms were always moved around and the most important areas were connected with teleportation portals she knew where they would hide something of importance. As expected Kobra didn t believe her.

After setting off god knows how many alarms she decided to ditch the hot head and go off to where she could actually accomplish something.  
'dumb$$' she said to herself as she easily navigated her way to where she knew she could find science related items. Usually there was info on drugs or more efficient weapons, or even the science behind the strengths and weaknesses of certain mythological creatures (such as the Dragon King, or Mooloch,) and today was no exception. She could not find anything that could remotely be defined as human experimentation.

"you are really a bitch." Kobra said when he finally located her. "I didn't ask you to fight every guard in the main corridor." she said as she opened the next portal- there was one more place she could look, "what? come on."  
"What makes you think that's the way?" he said, catching his breath.  
"don't know, don't care." she said, she was not going to waste her time with explaining anything to him. As she located the prison ward the thought went though her head 'if she gets him killed would she be in trouble with Kabal?'-- no of course not. That would be stupid.  
But in the prison ward she found the evidence of human experimentation she was looking for. If she had been around for past few years she might have recognized some of the (seemingly lifeless) subjects as black dragon members who apparently sucked at their jobs. (Any black dragon member incompetent enough to get captured did not deserve sympathy.)

These bodies had scales, like a human-dragon hybrids. 'how unusual...' but whatever. She made sure to slit the throats of all 12 bodies just to make sure what they wouldn t spring up on her as she left. She took whatever data was available and made her exit. Her only regret was not having a camera- oh wait!

She took her trusty knife and cut off the head of one of the bodies, making sure to pick one with allot of the mutation visibly present. 'Wow that's allot of blood.' The thick, tar-like substance coated her hand, then formed spikes, then melted away. Odd.  
She used her remote control to call back the unmanned helicopter that arrived with surreal stealth to take her home. When she exited she immediately knew to stab behind her, then do a large slashing motion.

"you really suck." she smiled. Korba fell to his knees. With awesome instinct she managed to slash both his thighs down to the bone, hopefully hitting an artery. "Kabal!" she skipped down the hallway to her teacher so show him what she has found.  
"Your pride will be your downfall," Kabal said, but even he could not say it with a straight face; she skills were light years better than Kobra s. Kabal looked at the bloody head, he knew who it was but what was not important. "did you face any enemies like this?" "no, because you asked me to get scientific Intel." she said as she cleaned her knife, "The california blonde is the one you should ask, about random foot soldiers".  
But it was clear what he meant; the Red Dragon clan was planning something big with an army of dragon soldiers. And Kabal, as the temporary black dragon leader did not have a clue as of how or why.

It was not in Kira s personality to pry further so she went off to bed. This was Kira's first day sleeping in what used to be her old bed, but of course Kobra was already there. "Give me my bed or I'll cut your throat."  
"I'll take my chances." he was already on the bed and seemingly naked; eww.  
Kira went back outside, she wasn t tired anyway. (And she would need Kobra asleep in order to make his death easier.) She sat down against the wall looking down at her knife.

"That was once your father's?" Kabal sat down next to her. "no, it just kind of looks like his." She wished she could see emotion through his mask, Kabal was the only person she ever really considered a friend. "you are so much like him."

"Thanks, I guess. So then you won't mind when I carve Kobra's guts out and paint my room with his blood?" she gigigled.  
"You are needed for much more important things." Kabal was ready to explain his plan. "Your father is missing. I thought, as many would, that your mother was behind it but the reality is far more critical then i would have thought." he said.  
"critical?" Kira knew this could not end well.

"As of late the focus of our organization has been on allying ourselves with Outworld factons that could bring us closer to domination within our own realm. But..." he paused because this was a little embarrassing, "We have been less then successful when it comes to proving our selves as useful allies? I figured as much. Is that why you invited me back?" she asked.  
"Ever since you were a child it has been your destiny to take on all opponents, and defeat them with wisdom courage and strength. I could never ask this of just any solider." his tone said it all; he already knew the answer.

"where do you think he is?"  
"After his latest defeat at the hands of your mother, he was taken by Motaro's clan and offered as a prisoner to Shao Kahn. But I believe he was turned over to Mavado...."  
"Madavo" the name sent shivers down her spine, he was a shadow, a legend, a warloard, a genuius, or so she has heard. Yes he was known as the leader of the Red Dragon but his reputation stretched much further. And he did not work out of the usual headquarters; he had bases of operation all over the world.

"What should I do?" Kira could do pretty much anything, but she needed to be pointed in the right direction.  
"Go back to your mother. but take Kobra with you. If necessary let him lead; allow him to gain her trust to gain access to their resources." Kira did not like the idea of taking Kobra with her, again, (why can t she just kill him?!!) but Kabal had a point; Sonya would be more inclined to trust a new face (especially after their last encounter.)

we will leave first thing in the morning. She said. Kabal agreed. She went back to her room and slept on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Where would they go? Back to the Middle East? No, that is not where the legendary General Sonya Blade would be (and her lover Jax-- seriously she is with him 24/7 and neither is married). She would be doing what she always does; search for Kano while pretending to legitimate work. (Making locating her a really useful idea.) But where would the army need her to be? Before Kira and Kobra left she looked for reports of supernatural abnormalities (they could be evidence of outworld "leaking" in to earthrealm.)

"Ireland...." Kira said out loud.

"Good. Someplace decent." Kobra was already ready to go.

"Your wounds healed fast." seriously; how did massive gashes in the legs heal so fast?

"Quick clot."

"Quick clot?" she did not have time to argue. But everyone knows that quick clot would not restore range of motion and pain relief over the course of 8 hours.

She took a helicopter to the location of the dimensional abnormality.

Meanwhile Kabal went on a mission of his own, to England. Where he knew Mavado made money on the side training suicide bombers then selling them to various organizations looking to make a name for themselves. Kabal went after him without telling anyone. After all with his speed and intelligence he would not need backup.

Kobra made contact with Sonya Blade, posing as a British police officer working with Kira to find her father. Kira turned on the water works, telling a story that was not the far from the truth; Kano was missing and presumed "captured". She loved her father so much, she was willing plead guilty to weapons trafficking if Sonya would help her.

"Yeah and I'm sure he'll be grateful for you getting him arrested." Sonya said as she put Kira in to an interrogation room, not unlike the one she saw in the Middle East.

"If he's facing death then- MAYBE!" Kira said in a sweet, innocent voice. But Sonya wasn t buying it, so Kobra stepped in.

"Look: you have, in custody, the most wanted woman in the all of Europe. If nothing else, you can use her to cut a deal with Kano."

Kano would go to prison for his daughter's safe return? Not likely. Oh well, Sonya chose to just run with it; if Kira escaped Sonya would be in the same place as she always was. Sonya would just avoid putting Kira in the system until they had a definitive lock on Kano.

"What can you tell me?" Sonya asked before sending her to a holding cell.

"Black Dragon has intell that Kano almost died after his defeat to you, but was found by out world forces, and POSSIBLY turned over to Madavo." Was that too much information? Kira hoped gave enough for Sonya to help her, but not find him first.

"So it's Madavo that we need to locate?" Sonya locked up Kira and invited Kobra to come with her to the data room where they would see what info they could pull on the red dragon leader.

But little did they know; information would come in sooner than expected.

Following a trail of death, small time terrorism, racial and religious brutality, Kabal knew where Mavado's latest meeting would be. And he planned to crash it. Scaling the outside walls, as quiet as the wind, he made it to the inner ceiling, seated within the rafters of the decrepit building, he would hopefully go unnoticed.

6 people entered, followed by Mavado, appearing to be the thoughtful, respected teacher to the group of 3 women and 3 men (all seemingly under the age of 25.) Kabal watched and listened, taking in as much as he could. This was a class on the science of bomb making. Mavado was telling them about upcoming "projects" each with special meaning to the groups involved. And warnings of death if they told anyone of these assignments.

Well this seemed as a good of a time as any; Kabal now knew about a slew of potential terrorist operations, and organizations that Madavo did business with. And once he has Madavo begging for his life he could find out where Kano was as well. He jumped down from the rafters and with 1 quick swipe took out all 6 students. All 6 fell, choking on blood from slashed throats. Then snap.

That's all it felt like; snap, click, something so small. Before he could make a move on Mavado, Mavado had already shot out his breathing apparatus rendering it inoperable; and rendering Kabal minutes away from death.

"I really thought you were better than that." He said as he stepped on Kabal's chest, forcing out the last of his air before ripping off his mask. Madavo had made the gun especially for this moment and it worked surprisingly well. Kabal, with his lower body strength kicked up and managed to flip him on his back, forcing him in to a sleeper hold all while gasping for air. If he could get Madavo unconscious, he might have a chance. But it was not to be.

Mavado got free and pushed him down, "I hope you hear this before you die; the next time you- or rather one of your lackeys sees Kano..." he was trying to make this last line have some sort of impact, " let s just say ;he will be very VERY different." Oh well. So much for impact; Kabal was dead anyway. With that Mavado grabbed Kabal's hook swords; he won't be needing these. Just for fun he removed Kabal's mask, revealing his disfigured face.

From the battle so many years ago; his face had since then healed (well not "healed" he still looked like a freak, but the wounds were closed). Mavado had the perfect idea now. Someone would find the body; it was just a matter of time, so he slashed up Kabal's face using his own hook swords. That would certainly send a message. With that he made his exit.

Kabal had lost conciseness, but in the world between life and death he heard a voice. "Come ....back.... to... her..."

But why? He felt such warmth and comfort in this place; within the darkness, within the silence, he could finally rest. He did not see heaven, or hell, but he didn t; mind. He assumed it was because his life has been less then noble. But in actuality he was needed. "Be the hero she needs you to be." The voice came in clearer now, gripping at his heart. All at once he started to feel; pain in his lungs, blood, scar tissue, ----electricity?

Like a bolt of lightning he was slammed back in to his body. His eyes were open, but he could hear no sounds. He would later learn that Kenshi of all people (still working as a liaison to Sonya's squadron) brought him to her, in hopes that she could save him or at least extract brain wave information (Yes, Sonya had a way to take information from a dead brain).

Kabal saw doctors trying to sew his face back together (enough for him to able to breathe). Then he realized he could not close his eyes; chunks of skin and muscle tissue were missing. He wanted to scream, but there was no air in his lungs (and he couldn t move his jaw.)

Kobra knew he was there. Still playing a local cop he was asked to leave the premises, the reason; "they had a national security sensitive suspect in custody" (meaning only someone with a security clearance would be able to speak to him). Sonya said she would contact him if there was any useful information.

So Kobra would have to sneak back in. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonya stayed by Kabal's side for the first few hours; partly because that was where the brain wave scanner was. She now had terrorist Intel that local law enforcement would find useful, (making her trip to Ireland validated). Also partly because she once considered him a friend. "Can you hear me?" She touched his hands. He was shivering.

"I'm sorry I can't authorize pain killers; we need you as lucid as possible." she walked around the room checking the data; the machines were continuing to make note of his thoughts.

"This is not because you allied yourself with my greatest enemy, or because you turned my daughter against me. It's just...." she was going to say, protocol or 'my job'. But she couldn t help but see what his brain was revealing about Kira-- and Kobra.

She just smiled. "I should have known..." she sent a message to the security to keep an eye out for Kobra, or anyone remotely matching his description.

He probably didn t mean to send out such incriminating information, but his mind was on focused on Kira.

"Sweet little Kira..." Sonya s voice was growing more frustrated, "You filled her head with lies all because HE told you to!" she slammed her hand against a wall. "I knew you when you were a good person; I knew you when you were .... When you were still you." She left the room before she could get too emotional.

Outside Kobra noticed that there were extra security guards with extra weaponry. First he needed to break out Kira. She was psycho enough to be of assistance. Then he would go after Kabal, hopefully he was still mobile enough to walk.

Using martial arts that some might consider to be "traditional" he plowed through several dozen guards. Clearly they were civilians assigned to Sonya's squadron, not military with any kind of weapons training. He picked up on of their "guns" wow, maybe they were military but Sonya never did a mandatory training session for these supernatural (possibly outworld) weapons. Kobra put it back down; he would not know how to use it either. But wait!

"Kira!" he said in a yell-whisper when he was close enough to her cell. He then slide her the weird gun.

She looked at him strangely, and then took apart the gun to get herself out of the cell.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

"Kabal fought Madavo; he's here somewhere." he said, hoping she would know to hurry.

"Is he injured?"  
"Most likely." Kobra wanted to say "yes! Or else he would be here." but they needed every second to hack in to the computer mainframe for any useful data, AND rescue Kabal.

"I'm going to lead you to the most useful part of the mainframe, and I will stand guard as YOU download anything you think might be helpful- we have NO time." Kobra said in a stern but professional manner hopefully this would not make her too pissed off.

Kira took the hint and obeyed orders. She hated being in the presence of her mom anyway. She also knew where to find Kabal; the brain scan room- the only place where Sonya would bring a high ranking (and or high security clearance) enemy combatant who was injured but still alive.

Kira finished downloading Sonya's info on Kano and other outworld activities using her remote drive to make sure that even if they are caught there would be nothing to take away.

"This way." she pulled Kobra to where they found Kabal's seemingly lifeless body hooked up to various machines. She touched his hacked up face and throat. The stitching reminded her of a poorly assembled quilt, or that guy -Jigsaw from the Punisher movie. Except here the blood was still visible; Kabal was still bleeding under the stitches.

Kobra was surprised to find that Sonya had repaired Kabal's respirator. She hated him but she didn t want him dead? Wow, Kobra was somewhat impressed. Or perhaps it was because she knew what Kabal meant to her daughter. That was still impressive, because realistically Sonya did not owe Kira or Kabal anything.

With his respirator back on the three fled to a forested area. Kabal was healthy enough to move at his usual super human speed, but as soon as they found a well hidden space to make camp he collapsed to his knees. There was blood leaking from his throat. He desperately needed antibiotics and something for the horrifyingly intense pain. Anyone else would have given in, but he would not allow himself to die- that would be pure weakness.

"Kira, sort these out," Kabal tossed her the 'emergency' bag. It contained various pills, injections and illegal drugs that he thought might be of use.

"Kobra I must speak to you." he pulled Kobra to the side, hopefully out of range of Kira."I must fake my own death."

Kobra figured this had something to do with Kira. If she thought he was dead she was loose her mind.

"But you must make sure," Kabal continued, "that she thinks it was at the hands of Mavado- NOT Sonya." It would be very easy to make that mistake, since it was Sonya who left him with without any medications while scanning his brain.

Kobra agreed to his plan; if nothing else he would enjoy watching Kira go to pieces.

Kira had some "food" (slightly worse than camping food) and water with her. She made a small hidden fire (just enough to keep warm,) inviting Kabal to sit with her. He laid down by her side, the warmth of the fire felt so good. "May I have some water?" he said in a noticeably weakened voice. His throat tasted strongly of blood and bile. She moved him so he rested his head on her lap; from a distance they looked like lovers.

She moved his mask enough to expose his (what was left of) mouth and carefully administered water to him. As the water hit his torn up throat the muscles spasmed. He coughed up blood and blood clots; clunky wetness spilling down his chest, it felt like his body was desinagrating. It was a scary amount of blood. On top of that his vision was going blurry because he still could not close his eyes.

Kira quickly have him in injection of morphine, and ecstasy, directly in to his artery, hoping it would relax the muscles and help with the pain.

"Dear child....." he could feel his mind starting to fade, he griped her hand to keep his focus, "I must tell you this quickly; Mavado has stolen my swords... promise you will return them to me."  
"Of course." there was such fear in her voice. He could feel her heart beating as the stress of raw emotion compressed in her chest; she was close to tears but would never allow herself to be that vulnerable. However with her mental state would never be able to sleep through the night. Kabal went to sleep, with the faith that Kobra would know what to do.

After coming back with a dug up dead body, blankets, gas and firewood, Kobra did the last thing necessary for the plan to go off without a hitch- he shot a sleepy Kira full of tranquilizers. He was careful to keep his face covered; in case she was more awake then he gave her credit for.

When she was out cold he woke up Kabal who would then make his way back to the black dragon headquarters where he would receive better medical treatment. When he was gone Kobra quickly made what looked like a funeral pyre from a long forgotten age.

Kabal passed away last night. He said as she awoke to the smell of burning flesh. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She felt like screaming but no sound came out. Kabal was dead? He was too strong, to smart, to talented; this was not happening. She sat by a tree unable to find the strength to move.

'oh crap.' Kobra knew this would happen. He went up to her, standing over her like a drill sergeant. "Does it matter? We still have a job to do."

Kira took a moment to compose her response; he was screwing with her! This was all a trick! "You ***! You Sick ****" she lunged at him punching as hard as she could with each word until he was on the floor.

Kobra was ready for this. He produced and threw down Kabal's mask, as if he had removed it before burning the body. In actuality Kabal had been airlifted out of the area with proper medical care (where he would get a new version of the mask.)

Kira picked it up, and looked at it for a long time. She was becoming more convinced, but her anger did not make her want to charge head first in to battle; it made her want to go in to deep analysis, question, and try to find her faith. But on the other hand she did make a promise.

"Can I keep it?" she asked Kobra of the mask.

"um sure..." that was unexpected.

"I need to get to a computer." she said in a calm voice. Kira needed to access the info she stole from Sonya's headquarters.

They went in to the next city over and accessed the internet and a local coffee shop. The way she accessed her remote drive was by going to an ip address that appeared to the naked eye as a randomly generated porn site. She would then zoom in on an image and put on glasses at see the hidden text that was just under the jpg images. From the information she knew where she needed to go; Las Vegas. Hidden among the bright lights and construction sites was a portal.

She used a fake credit line to get plane tickets for herself and Kobra (incase she needed backup- or a punching bag.) It would be along flight. They took their seats in first class with assumed identities and luggage filled with items that would not get them flagged as terrorists. (Which is less suspicious then no luggage at all.)

"Kira, what makes you think that Mavado will still be there?" he asked as he sat down in the widow seat.

"It was not just any portal," she said in a whisper, "it was a portal to Netherrealm." Those were the last words she said to him for the entire flight (even when he asked more questions.) Eventually Kobra drifted off to sleep with his head to the window.

Kira tried to sleep but her mind was still filled with sadness. But due to the 'good sleep' she had the night before she couldn t sleep even if she wanted to. She looked at the little chart on the tv, watching the plane get closer to the destination. Her mind drifted to memories of her past; there were so many reasons for her heart to be filled with pain. So many deaths so much deception (although that was kinds fun when it went her way,) so many broken families, broken bodies, broken trust, but though it all she never felt anything.

Perhaps this was why she felt a sense of comfort to be headed to Netherrealm, the one place where she had never been; that was where she belonged. After the plane touched down she immediately took off for the location of the portal. She ran; she ran from the airport, all the way to the strip, all the way to the construction site what would someday be a mall. There was allot of construction going on in the tourist filled district of Vegas, but this particular construction project had lasted longer than most people would have liked; as if it were cursed. She sat down to let Kobra catch up. It would take him 20 minutes.

"how did you memorize the location?" he asked when he sat down next to her to catch his breath.

"It calls to me." was her answer, even though it made no sense. "we must hurry." She pulled his arm as she started off again, all the way to a --- porta potty. Kira said a prayer and suddenly the porta potty opened to another world.

"You need to go first so I can use the 'hidden' spell; or some human on a bathroom break will be in for a big surprise." Wait! That would be hilarious! But no, there was also the possibility that local news crews might discover it and lead to mass hysteria. So she said the prayer to re-hide the portal as she jumped through.

"Welcome to Hell." said a creature known as Drahmin. What a creature he was; a man made of exposed flesh, with a dark green mask, and a club for an arm.

"He's covered in flies..." said Kobra restating the obvious. Yes, Drahmin's body looked to be decaying as he spoke. Kira was not at all afraid. "Drahmin, I have heard of you." She said, maintaining eye contact, "a once great warrior."

'I am still great,' or something cheesy along those lines would have been an appropriate response, but Drahmin was entranced by her. "I can see something in you, that I used to see in myself." Her beauty, her strength, her passion.

"Will you help us?" Kira asked, with her hand on his arm, then his shoulder then his chest. It was a 'beauty and the beast' moment.

"what's in it for me?" he asked. She moves in close, almost holding him. His stench would have killed anyone weaker, but she felt pity for him; a pity that hopefully gave the appearance of love. He was human once; he had pride and hope once.

"Help me locate and destroy my enemies," she looked in to his eyes, again something that most people do not care to do. "you will have my eternal gratitude- after all you still have your killer instinct?" Ok that was flirty enough.

Drahmin agreed to help her find Mavado, because according to his sources Mavado was still there.

He was hiding out with Quan Chi, discussing the plan for....Kano. 


End file.
